Love in an Elevator
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Written for Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) - hosted by Oxoniensis some time ago, The title says it all...


_**Okay this was written for **_**Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) - hosted by Oxoniensis some time ago  
**

_**for the promts: The Good Wife, Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner, Anger, Elevator, Mad, Teeth**_

**It is posted today and here for my friends Bblovestgw and SourceChrissie who wanted to read...  
**

**I dont own the good wife and the title here i really had it before TvLine went and used it for tonights recap;-) **

* * *

**"Love In An Elevator"**

She isn't sure how they ended up here, who pushed the others buttons just the right way this time but they have and they are. Here locked in an elevator between two floors in her new firm. The metal is cold against her back and as he lifts her against it she knows it will likely leave marks on her the days after, but somehow it doesn't matter, not in this moment. Not as he is filling her up, sliding his thick erection into her in one hard deep thrust, making her groan loudly.

She arch against him, needing more friction and leverage to keep going and he is having her on fire.

She presses herself against him, letting her heels dig into his buttocks - hopefully leaving a mark on him like he is leaving one on her. Their kisses are laced with the same anger as all their court meetings of late but also the same desperation, the same heartache. It is like they are trying to convey that even though they tear into each others bodies right now like they used to tear into the others case, it is still about more.

It has always been about more than they let on. Affair never quite meant affair but more secret romantic rendezvous with someone dear and was never just about sex. It had also been about the sex, how couldn't it be it was mind blowing. It was like he knew her body better than she did herself. Knew her every limit and how to reach it.

Their kisses had always also been more than just a kiss. They were about showing what they couldn't speak what they were not allowed to say because of how those words would make their lives all the more complicated.

She had broken up with him again based on more than spoken, I'll miss you meant more than actually said. Now here they were again trying to convey everything unspoken with moves and kisses. The way he bit into her lip, drawing a single drop of blood was about making her bleed the way she had made his heart bleed for her too many times to count.  
It was also about madness, they were madness they had always been. Highs and lows and all, it was crazy, a dark ambush that hurt the soul.

He was hitting her cervix with his deep thrusts and his lips were silencing her, making sure no one else heard the sounds they were making. No one else saw the slow burn of the fuse down to the bomb that made the explosion that rocked it all.

She should care about Peter and the kids and all extra more problems this would create but she didn't. She cared about nothing but the way he was filling her, the way the burn between her legs was finally getting satisfied, the way her itch was getting scratched and tended to.

His pubic bone was rubbing against her in just the right angle, making another rush of wetness seep out of her, coating both of them where they were connected. He was deep in her, as deep as he could, so deep she could almost feel him in her tonsils, at least it sort of felt that way. Not that she wanted it differently. She wanted him so deep in her he would never leave, that he would stay there or the feeling of him and being with him at least would stay.

She shouldn't want it. After all it made the points of all her efforts to break their bond and connection useless yet she did. And it was already useless after all she still found herself stuck in an elevator getting burns on her ass from where it was scraping against the cold metal while he was in her. While he was making her groan in pleasure.

She clenched down on him and he must have felt she was close to coming undone, as his hand closed over her mouth. It might be to keep her from screaming, not risking anyone could hear them upstairs, maybe to tease her - she didn't know. Yet she pulled his finger in between her lips and in the second she fell over the edge she bit down hard on it. Silencing her own scream and scraping her teeth against his skin, something she had long ago learned was a turn on with him. Though he was usually the one in control with their coupling he still had special favorites, kinks she had learned. And like she never minded that his teeth pierced her skin lightly, leaving a hint of a mark on her, he liked the same. He liked that she bit into his finger or the crook of his neck as she came, and it was something that always had him following her over the edge. The same was the case this time and she felt his hot release coating her walls as he followed her.

He kept moving in and out of her a few more times, helping them both ride out their ecstasy. She felt him lowering her carefully onto the floor again, as she tried to find the ground beneath her feet, her heels not making it any easier.

She felt at loss as he pulled out of her, empty and colder. Yet she redressed and hit the remote to start the elevator again before either of them managed to do anything else. She prayed it would come to life again, after all one never knew with this old thing in her new office. The moment it hit ground floor and the door opened she was out. Needing to get away from him, after all he hated her now there would be little point in staying but just more pain and she wasn't a masochist, not even when it came to Will.

* * *

_Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
